Doom Returns
by Punching Bagg
Summary: Black Doom lives, but needs power to become strong again. Now it is a race for the emeralds Doom vs. Shadow & Tails, when Doom kills some one Sonic loves he is out to kill Doom personally, the Chaotix Team gets involved while helping Sonic.


Doom Returns

Chapter One: Where Shadows go, Doom Follows

"Oh," Black Doom growled. His was only a small worm near death. "Shadow, I will get you!" He squirmed thorough the sewers swimming around in the dirty brown water, it was thick and stank. He formed two long arms and two small legs. A flash of light what was what he remembered from his battle with Shadow, he alone had brought on the extermination of the Black Arms. He limped out and out to the city streets. A car rolled towards him, he stretched his arm out and caught one of the parts on the bottom of the car.

In one instance Shadow felt a dark power take over, a sense of death, "What was that?" Shadow asked himself. Shadow looked out toward the sun as it set on the horizon, he stood on top of the highest building in his town.

"_I'll be watching you, Shadow," Doom's voice boomed._

"I killed you, you should be dead…" Shadow folded his arms. A woman screamed and ran down the sidewalk, Shadow leaned over the building to see a woman running from two men in black. _Should I save her? I could, but I don't really fell like moving, I do need the exercise…I've already been credited as a 'hero'…yeah no need._ Shadow watched the woman run screaming for help. Suddenly the two men fell slamming on the ground, Shadow looked to see a blue streak. The woman thanked Sonic and walked off.

"Doing good as usual?" Shadow was suddenly at Sonic's side.

"Feels good to do good, doesn't it?" Sonic watched the woman walk away.

"What? Did you say something?" Shadow turned to Sonic and Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Amy will kick your ass if she sees you saving some whore."

"Just trying to be a hero, we all are."

"Your going to get your self killed being a damn hero," Shadow said. They walked down the street and passed the knocked out men.

"So what have ya been up to buddy?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing," Shadow responded dryly. They continued to walk until they got to the apartment that Sonic. They both walked up the steps of the building and got to Sonic's room. "Crappy little place you got here, eh Sonic?" Shadow sat down on a couch with stains and holes in it.

"I do what I can," Sonic grabbed a soda out of the fridge.

"You'd think being a hero would pay off more."

"Well you know it's not all about fame and fortune."

"I think it is, you seem like the only poor hero." Shadow flicked on the TV, an image flashed in Shadow's head, he shook it off. Images of a red burning eye and a black figure, the voice roared inside his head telling him that he would be back and would get his revenge.

"Something wrong? Hello? Shadow!" Sonic shook him. "Shadow are ya there?"

"Yeah I was just…nothing."

"Do you have to be here?" Knuckles stood in front of the Master Emerald, looking at Rogue.

"Come on, I can show you a good time if you give it to me," Rouge responded.

"No, no, no, and…no!"

"Give me the Master Emerald!" Her voice was dark and gruff.

"What?" Knuckles asked. "Your voice…what's wrong?" Rouge's eyes were red. She jumped up and grabbed Knuckles around his neck with one hand.

"Do I have to kill you?"

"Rouge what are you doing?" Knuckles coughed. "I don't want to have to hurt you."

"Ha-ha!" Rouge laughed throwing her head back. Knuckles threw his fist forward at Rouge and she caught it. She squeezed her grip on his hand, it bled red blood ran down his hand and dripped on the ground.

"Let me go!"

"Got 'cha!" She slammed him into the ground; she pulled him up and snapped his neck, _snap! _Knuckles was dead and bleeding Rouge put her hands on the emerald and drained the power. The emerald was now gray. "I'm close, not to get ride of this body." A black blob oozed out of Rouge's mouth, out her ears, her eyes popped and it oozed slowly. Bones snapped and she grew bigger, she became bloated until she exploded. Doom emerged around the size of Sonic or Shadow; the island in the sky slowly fell downward and splashed into the water.

Doom floated across the water and into the town and down to Central Station, Doom floated to Tails' Workshop. He knocked at the door; footsteps came to the door and opened it.

"Bla--!" Doom threw Tails back with his arm; Tails was thrown into the table and smashed into it knocking all his inventions. Doom raised his arm and Tails was up, Doom started to choke him.

"Give me your Chaos Emerald!"

"I…no emerald…" Tails whispered weakly. Doom growled and threw Tails aside slamming against the wall. He floated into the next room. He grabbed the emerald on the table sucking its power. He then dropped it; He floated out and by the door.

"Tell them I'm back!" He raised his arm and threw it down forcing his workshop to collapse on him. Doom floated away to cast more evil.

Tails arose from his demolished home, "What should I do?" Tails asked desperately. "I have to let the others know!" He heroically pointed a finger at the sky while his other hand was balled up into a fist and sitting on his side. He few away and over to Sonic's apartment, he scanned the city as he went to Sonic's home. Tails bangged on Sonic's door with all his might.

"Yeah, oh hey Tails, what's up?" Sonic answered the door.

"It's Doom he's back, and he wants revenge he was at my workshop and almost killed me I think he sucked the power out of my emerald and the power out of the Master Emerald because I saw the Island fall into the water!" Tails spoke quickly and without a breath in between words. "We have to stop him where's Shadow, Shadow stopped him the first time and this can only be resolved if Shadow goes up against Black Doom with the power of the Chaos Emerald at his side!"

"Whoa! Tails now slow down and tell me what's wrong." Tails walked in and spotted Shadow on the couch, Tails ran up and was in his face.

"Shadow! Shadow! Shadow! Shadow! Shadow!"

"What?" Shadow asked annoyed. "Do you have to yell at me?"

"Pardon, but this is important!"

"What is it? Just say it, and say it slow."

"It's Black Doom, the alien. He's back and he wants you. Come on we got to get the emeralds before he does."

"If you are unable to remember I killed Black Doom three years ago."

"I don't think you killed him completely…" Tails shook his head.

"You saying I'm not tough!" Shadow lifted Tails up by the fur on his chest. The town started to shake and rumble, building fell and rumbled.

"Earthquake!" Sonic yelled.

"Shut up and move!" Shadow pushed him out the door he was holding Tails in his other hand. Sonic, Shadow and Tails watched as the neighborhood crumbled.

"Shit!" Sonic cursed. "I just paid rent!" They watched as the massive quake destroyed everything that stood.

"We gotta check on Amy!" Sonic sped off. Sonic raced down the streets dodging the falling objects, he turned sharply and sped up a wall and smashed through the window of Amy's apartment.

"Amy! Are you here?" Sonic yelled.

"Sonic? Is that you?" Amy yelled. He looked around for Amy. She was under the kitchen table with her hands over her head. "Sonic help I'm so scared!" Sonic ran into the kitchen, a large piece of rubble slammed down on the table. The large piece of rubble smashed threw the flood and down towards the base of the building.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled. He raced down to the bottom of the building there was the large rock the table and blood with Amy's crushed body below it. "No…" The earthquake died down to nothing. Shadow and Tails joined Sonic by the blood, they both looked down at what crushed Amy.

"Sonic…" Tails said softly placing a hand on his shoulder. Sonic ran away running as fast as he could and going as far as he could go.

"Now what?" Tails looked up at Shadow.

"Knuckles is the only one that could persuade him, Knuckles could bring his spirit up, you know?" Shadow responded. Tails and Shadow ran over to the island that floated they jumped on it and searched. They found Knuckles and the gray Master Emerald. Tails raced to his workshop and Shadow followed. Tails and Shadow ran over to Tails' demonished workplace, Tails scrambled through the ruins, looking for something. Shadow just stood to the side looking to the left then the right.

"What are you looking for?" Shadow leaned over Tails.

"The thing," Tails searched frantically. "Here!" Tails lifted up a gadget above his head.

"What is that?"

"It's one of my great inventions, it's an emerald finder. It can search for an emerald by it unique energy!"

"So?" Shadow asked.

"We need to find the emeralds before Black Doom does."

"So where's the first one?"

"…I think it's in Robotnik's lab." The both ran down town and to Eggman's Lab. They walked around his base, of his lab; it sat on a large hill by the ocean. It was heavily guarded with 'bots on every corner.

"I've got a plan, so here we could sneak in but there might be sensors around. We'll have to be careful and watch for…" Shadow blocked out Tails rambling and stood back.

"Chaos control," Shadow stopped time.

"…And that's how we will get that emerald."

"Done, let's go," Shadow handed the emerald to Tails.

"Oh," Tails mumbled and followed Shadow. "According to this…the next emerald is…up." Tails pointed his gloved index finger toward the sky.

"The Ark?" Shadow cocked and eyebrow.

"I guess so, but I just wonder how one emerald got up there."

"I'll be right back, chaos control!"

Shadow zipped up in to the sky glowing with a red and black streak, "There it is!" he was only feet away from the Ark. He slammed through pure metal and into the ark, loose items few in his direction he moved out of the way. The items few out to space, Shadow ran around the ark. He flew threw halls ramming through doors.

"I feel it, chaos blast!" He created a hole in the wall he walked through and found the emerald. He blasted back to earth, towards Tails, "Next?"

"Hey!" Both Tails and Shadow turned to see Eggman. "You took my emerald! Give it back!"

"We don't have time for this!" Shadow grabbed Tails. "Chaos control!"

"Damn! They won't get far!" Eggman roared.

Doom's eye twitched, "they must be hunting also…Shadow won't get far." Black Doom was searching around an old abandoned castle, with egg-shaped robots. He destroyed most of them, other hid from Doom.

"Where is that emerald!" a scar on Doom's cheek bled. "Gr! I still need more power!" His energy was down; he needed all the emeralds to live fully. That last hit from Shadow left a large scar. He floated around and through the walls, finally around a small ditch the emerald was buried. He held the emerald in his hands, the bright brilliance of color slowly drained in an ugly gray. He dropped the emerald back into the ditch.

His red third eye started to form, but it was unable to open and was useless for now. Doom left the castle and appeared at Tails' Workshop.

"That fox and Shadow…" Doom groaned.

"Doom!" A voice yelled.

"Hm?" Doom turned to see Sonic.

"You bastard, you killed Amy, you started the earthquake. I'll kill you!" Sonic blasted off he turned and ran towards Doom's who was look for Sonic. Sonic jumped up and jabbed Doom right on his cheek with the scar.

"Grr! Ah! You blue little bastard!" Sonic suddenly slammed down on his head. Then Sonic punched him right, then left, then right again. Doom was now on the ground breathing deeply.

"Chaos control…" Doom wheezed weakly.

"NO!" Sonic ran off again. Sonic ran over to Chaotix detective agency. He knocked on the door soon making a small hole.

"Sonic how are you?" Espio asked calmly.

"I need your help, your skill."

"Sure Sonic anything for a friend." Espio led Sonic in and they sat down on the couch.

"It's Doom, he's back."

"What?" Espio's voice lowered. "I thought Shadow destroyed him…"

"He did, but not completely, now he's back and wants revenge. That earthquake hours ago, that was Doom." Suddenly Vector and Charmy came in.

"Is not!" Charmy yelled.

"Is to!" Vector yelled back.

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not! Espio is the bogeyman real?"

"We have a case here," Espio said irritably.

"Sonic," Both Vector and Charmy sat down next to him.

The four left the apartment they rant to where Sonic battled Doom, "Here?" Espio inspected the area and Sonic nodded. "I'm guessing that he would be looking for energy…the Chaos Emeralds could provide the right energy for him to recover his health."

"So how will we track down the emeralds?" Vector asked.

"Dr. Eggman might have a device that could track down emeralds…" Sonic mused. They all ran to the lab that Eggman lived, Espio entered easily while Sonic, Charmy, and Vector waited out of sight.

"Got it," Espio appeared beside Sonic instantly. "The first one should be…around Cryptic Castle."

"Where?" Vector asked.

"One of Eggman's old abandoned labs." They ran down the street and Charmy flew up they all gabbed on and Charmy took them away to the castle, it was now in the distance. The team looked around the castle going through doors and around from the base to the top of the castle. They soon found a ditch with a gray emerald in it.

"What is it?" Charmy asked. "Is this an emerald?"

"Its power is completely drained," Espio picked up the emerald.

"Doom…he's one step ahead of us, lets take it," Sonic snatched the emerald from Espio.

"Let's go!" Charmy sang as they flew away from the castle. "Hum do dee!" The group arrived around Station Square, it was dark and the morning sun rose slowly.

"Next one should be…in Rouge's apartment," The device in Espio's hand glowed and beeped. They ran down the street and took a left then a right. They stood out in front of the building.

"You guys do know that Rouge will kill us if she sees us, right?" Sonic said.

"I'll get it," Espio disappeared they could hear his footsteps going towards the building. He entered the building and ran up the steps and to the door. He knocked on the door three times. No answer. He knocked three more times. No answer.

"Rouge?" Espio knocked lightly on the door. He turned the knob and pushed the door, he entered. "Rouge? Your door was unlocked." Espio moved quickly opened the closet door and three large bags slammed down on top of him. He groaned as he struggled to get out from under the bags, he searched each and found the emerald. He looked around the place before leaving…certain darkness was present it was something he could not explain.

"Espio!" Someone whispered. "Were are you?" He opened the window and looked down the three waved at him, Espio ran over and closed the door he then ran back to the window and crawled out. He then closed the door and jumped down to where his team was.

"Let's move," Sonic walked ahead.


End file.
